Aprendiendo de ti
by Diminishing Quarter
Summary: ¿Que tan difícil es cuidar a un niño? "Es pan comido". Excepto para cierto Uchiha, que no creyó que un niño de 1 año podría con el. "¿Donde te has metido?"


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

Aprendiendo de ti.

S**UMMARY: **Todos pueden cuidar de un niño. "-Pan Comido-". A excepción del gran Uchiha, que no espero que un crio de un año pudiera ocasionarle tantos problemas. "-¿Dónde te has metido?-"

…...

* * *

><p>-Los biberones están en aquel estante y recuerda revisar seguido que necesite un cambio de pañal.- la chica le indicaba a su marido en donde se encontraba cada cosa para el pequeño que el tenia en brazos.<p>

Después de un año Hinata volvía a las misiones como ninja. No podía estar más ansiosa, pero asustada a la vez; volvería al equipo de rastreo y Kiba, Shino y Akamaru la esperaban ansiosos. Y como madre estaba mortificada, era la primera vez que se separaría tanto tiempo de su pequeño Itachi.

-Recuerda que a Itachi no le gusta que o ignores por demasiado tiempo, solo se pondrá de mal humor y no conseguirás que tome una siesta y su humor será peor. Eso hará que este irritable y llore por cualquier cosa…..- Hinata tomo aire, comenzaba a hablar demasiado rápido. – el peluche que esta en el sofá es su favorito, solo con él quiere dormir-

Sasuke por un momento quedo pasmado, Hinata conocía muchos detalles del niño y apenas el sabia que su hijo contaba con un año de edad. ¿Pero que tan difícil podía ser?

Todos pueden cuidar de un niño, más si el pequeño ya dormía la noche entera y comenzaba a comer papillas. No seria tan difícil.

-"_Pan comido_"- pensó el Uchiha mientras seguía escuchando a su esposa.

El heredero Uchiha, aun no entendía lo que su madre decía; pero era inevitable reír por ver todos los movimientos que ella hacia. Iba de un lado a otro y su cara era graciosa. Miro a su papá y su cara era igual, pero aun así se le quedo observando. Itachi era como una esponja aprendía de todo lo que veía y cuando veía los gestos de una persona trataba de imitarlos a su corta edad.

Justo cuando veía la de su padre le provocaba sueño, se tallo sus ojos y miro hacia el sofá; justo donde estaba su peluche. Estiro sus brazos e hizo unos ruidos con su boca para que le prestaran atención.

Hinata fue mas rápida y tomo el peluche y se lo dio a su hijo.

-¡ah! Una cosa mas…-

-Ve a tu misión- la interrumpió Sasuke- todo estará bien aquí.-

Hinata tomo su mochila y camino hacia la puerta aun preocupada dio el último vistazo. Se acercó a su esposo y a su hijo.

Tomo a Itachi en brazos y el niño gustoso acepto.

-No causes problemas. Te voy a extrañar- y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Itachi volvió con Sasuke y la pareja se observo por varios segundos. El primero en hacer movimiento fue Sasuke, toco suavemente su mejilla y Hinata se dejo llevar por ese cálido roce.

El roce de sus labios juntarse y el aliento de ambos mezclarse y volverse uno. Eso es algo que extrañarían de la ausencia del otro. No querían separarse, no cuando Sasuke la a cercaba mas a él y delineaba esos labios que tanto ama. Hinata abrió un poco su boca, lo suficiente para que Sasuke se adentrara. Mordió su labio inferior y lentamente se alejó de ella.

Suficiente espectáculo para el pequeñín que tenía en brazos.

Hinata estaba lo suficientemente roja y no basto que Sasuke le robo por ultima vez un beso.

-Ve antes de que te busquen- esas palabras la sacaron de sus pensamientos y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba su equipo.

El equipo 8 volvía a reunirse y Kiba estaba dispuesto a celebrar una vez que su misión fuera un rotundo éxito.

Itachi veía a Hinata alejarse, no pudo evitar estirar la camisa de Sasuke y sollozar, estiro sus brazos hacia Hinata y solo veía como ella se iba despidiendo a lo lejos.

Varias lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas una vez que ya no veía a Hinata. Sus llantos eran más fuertes y comenzó a patalear, sus mejillas estaban rojas.

Sasuke lo sostuvo mas fuerte e Itachi apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su padre, estrujo más la camisa de Sasuke y la empapo de lágrimas.

Sonrió al ver la escena, y llego a pensar si el también hacia eso cuando el y su madre llegaron a separarse cuando el tenia la edad de su hijo. Probablemente si.

-No llores- susurro a su hijo. Si otra persona lo hubiera escuchado parecería que ni el tempano de hielo Uchiha se derretía ni un poco con su hijo. Pero para Itachi sonaba bien, casi no estaba junto a su padre y escuchar su voz y que estuviera con él era más que suficiente. Y eso lo hacia sonreír.

Miro los ojos fríos de su padre y las lágrimas pararon.

-Ot…ot- Itachi balbuceo y comenzó a señalar el peluche que se le había caído. El Uchiha bajo a su hijo y él fue gateando hacia su peluche.

A pasar de tener un año Itachi aun no caminaba, se abstenía a caminar. Se paraba por unos instantes y daba uno o dos pasos y después volvía a gatear, le parecía más cómodo y mucho más divertido. Y sobre todo cuando quedaba sucio, le encantaba pasar la mayoría del día en el jardín de su casa.

Ese día Uchiha Hinata había partido a una misión de exactamente una semana, y Uchiha Sasuke había quedado a cargo del niño de un año de edad, Uchiha Itachi.

….

* * *

><p>-¡Maldición!- grito al golpearse en pie con uno de los muebles.<p>

¿Por qué tenia que levantarse? No se suponía que su hijo ya dormía la noche completa, los llantos de su primogénito retumbaban en su cabeza. Si seguía escuchando el llanto le provocaría una jaqueca.

Llego a la habitación del pequeño y lo vio sentado en su cuna llorando y el volumen iba en aumento. Encendió rápidamente la luz, pero eso no provoco que Itachi parara de llorar.

Sasuke lo tomo en los brazos, y nada; no dejaba de llorar. Lo separo de el aun sosteniéndolo, lo miro de lejos y nada, seguía llorando. Lo meció de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa y sin resultado alguno.

-¡Deja de llorar!- Sasuke le ordeno, pero solo eso provoco que Itachi llorara mas – por que no tienes un maldito interruptor- dijo cansado.

El pelinegro dio vueltas por toda la habitación con su primogénito en brazos. Poco a poco Itachi se tranquilizaba y dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke. Dejándole saber que había caído dormido. Sasuke suspiro aliviado, por fin podría ir a su habitación y descansar.

Se acercó a la cuna y dejo al niño ahí, tomo una manta de color azul y lo cobijo con ella.

Ya estaba en el marco de la puerta cuando Itachi sintió que ya no estaba siendo abrazado y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Automáticamente el Uchiha dio media vuelta, esta vez no cargo a Itachi, lo miro de mala manera y ver si eso provocaba que se callara. Por mala suerte eso no funciono.

Itachi se quito la cobija al dar unas patadas al aire y se retorcía del llanto. Oficialmente Uchiha Sasuke tenía una jaqueca. Como pudo el pequeño se levanto y estiro sus brazos, quería que lo cargaran de nuevo.

-Tsk… que molesto- el Uchiha tomo a Itachi en sus brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas de nuevo por la habitación, provocando de nuevo el sueño de Itachi. Espero unos minutos antes de colocarlo en la cuna; pero sintió que Itachi volvía a despertar y se negaba a soltar a su padre.

No pudo evitar sostenerlo esta vez, pero no podía estar toda la noche así y mucho menos dormiría con su hijo en la cama. No, él no era tan cursi y blando como para hacer eso. Vio la mecedora que estaba en el cuarto y se sentó ahí con Itachi aun en brazos. El pequeño se acomodó mejor y se dejo vencer por Morfeo.

En cambio Sasuke no podía dormir, existía la posibilidad que si caía dormido podía soltar al niño que traía en brazos. Y con todo el poder que tenía se prohibió dormir esa noche.

Un golpe en la cara lo hizo despertar.

-Tu….- era inevitable que al enojarse activara su línea sucesora. Sin embargo Itachi sonrió. Y con la mano que tenia libre cubrió uno de los ojos de Sasuke.

…..

* * *

><p>Tenia a Itachi recostado en la cama de la habitación principal, era la hora de que lo bañara. Creía tener todo listo: una toalla, una esponja, shampoo y jabón. Abrió la llave de la bañera y la dejo solo a la mitad con una temperatura agradable para el pequeño Uchiha.<p>

Itachi al ver a su padre salir del baño que se dirigía a él, se alejó. Itachi se cubrió completamente con la cobija y la sostuvo lo más fuerte que podía. Sasuke escuchaba las risas de su primogénito y veía como se retorcía, tratándose de esconder.

El Uchiha mayor tomo la cobija y lentamente la retiro e Itachi rio a carcajadas.

-Ven aquí- Sasuke tomo el brazo del niño y lo atrajo hacia el para llevarlo a que tomara un baño.

Sentó a Itachi en un pequeño banco que Hinata había adquirido para los baños de Itachi.

-Veamos- Sasuke saco un pequeño pedazo de papel, el que parecía tener instrucciones de como cuidar al pequeño Uchiha. Sostuvo a Itachi no se resbalara y con una esponja comenzó a limpiarlo.

Itachi con sus ojos del color de una tormenta miro un pequeño patito de plástico. Alzo su mano e insistía en tenerlo.

-aaa- soltó ese ruido para que Sasuke le prestara atención, Itachi miraba insistentemente el juguete.

"**NOTA:**_ A Itachi le encanta tomar sus baños con un juguete en la bañera."_

Leyó el papel y fue por el juguete que su hijo solicitaba. Una vez lo tenía en sus manos, Itachi comenzó a ponerse muy activo. Jugaba demasiado con el agua y termino por dejar empapado al moreno que lo sostenía.

…..

* * *

><p>-Basta- dijo tranquilamente mientras trataba de ponerle una camisa. Itachi no se dejaba poner la ropa, la camisa era oscura con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda.- tsk… eres tan problemático-<p>

Itachi se detuvo sin entender lo que Sasuke le había dicho. Se dejo poner la camisa, Sasuke iba a continuar con un pantalón blanco e Itachi se dejo fácilmente.

Justo cuando solo le faltaba ponerle los zapatos a su hijo este se negó. Itachi no quería los zapatos, a él le gustaba estar descalzo.

Sasuke insistió, pero al final se dio por vencido.

Si, Uchiha Sasuke no pelearía en contra de un niño de un año. Y mucho menos siendo su hijo. El pequeño Itachi, tan opuesto a él. Y a la vez tan similar.

Itachi es un niño muy activo, le gusta estar en todos lados, no soporta estar quieto por más de 5 minutos en un mismo lugar. Adora los dulces, siempre que va de compras con su madre el siempre observa los dulces hasta que Hinata le compra uno. Cuando esta en casa, le encanta gatear e ir a cualquier habitación, claro, llevándose la compañía de uno de sus peluches.

Ese color grisáceo de sus ojos cautiva a cualquiera, y no queda duda que tendrá que soportar lo mismo que Sasuke soporto en su adolescencia. Perseguido por mujeres, si ahora siendo pequeño las señoras pellizcan sus mejillas y le dicen lo hermoso que es. Y le molesta, que lo agarren de sorpresa y pellizquen sus mejillas que terminan adoloridas.

Sasuke veía al pequeño en la cama, el mismo que no dejaba que le pusiera los zapatos. Miraba sus ojos, esos mismos que lo observaban, sabia que pronto este niño seria la piedra en sus zapatos. Si a esta edad dejaba que lo manipulara, en los próximos años ya no quedaría nada del demonio Uchiha.

Lo tomo en brazos y se dirigió a la planta baja.

Itachi jugo con el cabello de su padre, pasando sus manos, haciéndolo de un lado a otro y finalmente comenzó a darle leves tirones.

Sasuke solo hizo una seña para que Itachi se detuviera.

Alguien toco la puerta y Sasuke dejo a Itachi en u corral donde estaba un peluche con el cual se puso a jugar.

-¡Teme!- Naruto grito al entrar- ¡Vamos a entrenar!-

-Hmp… dobe no puedo- fue lo único que dijo y cerro la puerta.

-¿Por qué no?... no seas gallina, tienes miedo que te gane- dijo entre risas.

Itachi observaba a su tío escandaloso y se mantenía en silencio. Lo veía reír y a su papá serio como siempre.

-Un gato te ganaría sin problemas dobe…- Sasuke se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hijo y ahí fue cuando Naruto se dio cuenta por qué Sasuke no poda ir a entrenar.

-Nadie puede conmigo ¡dattebayo! – volvió a gritar. Naruto tomo una bolsa que había en la sala y salió- lleva a Itachi-kun, se divertirá viendo como te destrozo.-

-Como si fuera posible- Sasuke impulsado por el enojo siguió a Naruto.

…

* * *

><p>Itachi se encontraba cerca, solo que a una distancia prudente para que no saliera lastimado. Su padre le había puesto una manta sobre el pasto para que pudiera recostarse, e Itachi por ser un amante de sus peluches trajo uno bastante inmenso. Con el cual podía acostarse y estrujarlo las veces que quisiera. Observaba como Sasuke y Naruto entrenaban, no entendía que hacían exactamente pero estaba extremadamente absorto viendo la pelea… bueno eso pensaban Sasuke y Naruto.<p>

Una mariposa de colores extravagantes se poso sobre el suelo, cerca de donde Itachi estaba. El dejo de mirar a los adultos entrenando y vio al pequeño animalito que movía sus alas. Volvió a sentarse y comenzó a acercarse a la mariposa. La cual salió volando a la dirección contraria de Sasuke y Naruto.

Itachi comenzó a gatear y a perseguir a la mariposa, adentrándose al bosque. Al ver que no podía alcanzarla, se levanto y empezó a caminar. A pesar de que no le gustaba, lo hizo al ver que se acercaba más rápido a la mariposa.

El animalito paro sobre el tronco de un árbol y movía sus alas lentamente. Itachi, tropezó y se raspo su rodilla, que llorara fue inevitable. No había nadie quien lo auxiliara o lo escuchara llorar.

Su dolor aumento por que siempre que lloraba Hinata iba a su auxilio, pero ella no estaba y nadie estaba con el.

La mariposa se fue volando dejando solo al niño.

Otro sonido atrajo su atención, era la hierba la que se movía, se tallo sus ojos sin importar que se llenara la cara de tierra. Un animal se arrastraba, era de colores oscuros, Itachi vio la lengua que salía del animal y comenzó a acercársele.

….

* * *

><p>Naruto esquivo una patada de Sasuke, no sabia que lo había provocado al grado de ponerse ambos en serio. El rubio intento darle un puñetazo, pero no conto con que el moreno también esquivara el golpe.<p>

Ya tenia tiempo que no entrenaba así, el haber tenido un hijo lo tenía ocupado. Sus misiones ya no podían durar mucho tiempo, contaba con una familia que lo esperaba y no podía defraudarlos. No siendo Uchiha Sasuke.

Si que la suerte le había sonreído aunque sea una vez, dándole a Hinata e Itachi, su esposa e hijo.

La semana había pasado rápido, le sorprendió lo mucho que pudo ver de Itachi y tanto de sus habilidades como padre. A ese niño le encantan los animales, todas sus cosas tenían ese distintivo; no importaba que animal fuera, le encantaba.

Incluso le había entrado la idea de regalarle una mascota a su hijo, tal vez un perro; pero no uno cualquiera uno que fuera fuerte y fiel a su hijo. Tal vez uno del clan inuzuka.

Era un niño muy activo, pero solo cuando lo deseaba, también podía estar muy tranquilo y sin duda tenía esa misma terquedad que él. Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, no salía hasta lograrlo y así es como Itachi podía doblegarlo.

Pero sin duda esta semana fue cansada, no lograba que Itachi probara bocado de alguna comida diferente. Tenía que ser comida específicamente hecha por Hinata. Los pañales… fueron todo un reto, parecía una maquina de olores.

Mientras él estaba al punto del colapso, el pequeño solo se reía de él y cuando estaba por ponerle el talco de alguna forma le arrebataba la botella. Debía ser la combinación del Byakugan y Sharingan, que sabia el momento apropiado para tomar esa botella.

Naruto aprovecho lo que parcia un momento de distracción por parte del moreno y logro propinarle un puñetazo en la cara. Pero noto que ni siquiera se inmuto, dirigió su vista hacia donde su amigo-rival miraba.

Solo estaban las cosas, pero Itachi no se encontraba.

-¿Dónde te has metido?- Sasuke rápidamente se acercó hacia donde ultima vez estaba su hijo, tratando de busca una pista.- Dobe se de ayuda-

Naruto asintió e hizo varios clones y les ordeno buscar. Sasuke le exigió que fueran discreto, nadie podía enterase que el heredero Uchiha….

-Se perdió- término por decir antes de que Sasuke le diera un golpe.

No debía estar lejos, escucho un llanto. Debía ser el. Quien mas lloraría así, solo el.

A varios metros vio a Itachi caminar, justo por su mirada supuso que había visto algo que quería obtener. Observo y logro ver lo que su hijo quería obtener. No lograría llegar a tiempo, esa serpiente picaría a su hijo. Rápidamente saco un kunai y lo lanzo hacia el animal, matándola al instante.

Itachi se asusto y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Sintió como lo levantaban y abrió sus ojos. Su papá tenia una mirada diferente, no era la misma que siempre había visto y simplemente se dejo abrazar.

…..

* * *

><p>Dejo unas cosas en el baño y al volver a su habitación Itachi ya había caído profundamente dormido, se respiración era lenta y profunda. Una buena señal, dormiría toda la noche.<p>

Por un momento pensó en llevarlo a su habitación, pero decidió dejarlo dormir con el esta noche.

Raramente se sentía mucho mejor. La opresión que tenia en su pecho había desaparecido una vez que había tenido a su hijo en sus brazos, verlo sin ninguna herida de gravedad. Solo un pequeño raspón, nada de que preocuparse.

No entendía ese sentimiento, pero fue similar al que tuvo al tenerlo en brazos por primera vez. Suspiro y se recostó a un lado de Itachi, debería creer que era parte del amor de padre. Siempre se preocuparía por él, mientras el fuera siendo vulnerable.

Mientras siga siendo un bebé. Su pequeño hijo.

Pensar que esa serpiente pudo haberlo lastimado, le dolía y la opresión volvía y mucho mas intenso. Pero afortunadamente eso no paso.

Estaba bien y no estaba solo.

Sasuke acaricio el oscuro cabello de su hijo, ni siquiera se movió.

Sonrió sin evitarlo, estaba aprendiendo a ser padre y con lo que iba conociéndolo, pronto su amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado este One-shot, Ya que la señorita inspiración se le ocurrió esto y se empeña a no escribir en los demás u.u<strong>

**La historia se me ocurrió por una imagen realmente tierna de Sasuke junto a su bebe.**

**Y hoy** **siendo 25 les deseo una feliz Navidad y que su año nuevo sea muy bueno y lo comienzen con el pie derecho :D**

**Saludos!**


End file.
